


It'll Be Okay, One Way or Another.

by KnowledgeOfNonsense



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 16 year old reader, And Maria, Comfort, Drinking, Drunk Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Food, Grief, Hugs, Possibly infertile reader, Pure fluff and sad, Sleepovers, and wanda too, deep talks with Natasha, friends - Freeform, girl time once the boys are out cold, headpats, just like me, love you, ovaries, sad feels, shark week, slumber parties, smile sunshine, super fluff, these tags are an honest mess, ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeOfNonsense/pseuds/KnowledgeOfNonsense
Summary: You're going through some rough times with your body, and the Avengers, courtesy of Steve, work out a plan to try and cheer you up.Reader is 16, avengers are family, nothing sexual whatsoever, just so we're clear. Dis a nice fluffy fic okay? Love you. :^)





	It'll Be Okay, One Way or Another.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawesometoris32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesometoris32/gifts).



Waking up in a cold sweat, you were unable to stop the shuddering that was rippling through your body, the last remnants of your nightmare ebbing away as you tried to calm your breathing, and in turn calm yourself down as well.

The past few nights had been...stressful to say the least. 

You'd been going back and forth to the doctor for years, the hospital becoming a second home for you, but as of late the trips had been much more recurring. 

Since puberty, your periods had been...well, sporadic. Never regular, and when they hit, it was full on childbirth simulator. The cramps...oh Jesus, the CRAMPS were simply unbearable, and more often than not painkillers would only slightly lessen the pain you were feeling as your ovaries continuously constricted.

You weren't on your period right now, and weren't feeling any sign of it coming either. It had only been a week and a half since your cycle had ended, so you hoped you were safe for at least a couple more weeks. 

The reason you were trembling in your bed at 1:42 in the morning, was because of the impending doom of being told that you were infertile had been stressing you the hell out. You were young, merely 16, and had always dreamed of having kids when you were older. 

That dream was slowly closing in on being simply that; a dream. 

So here you were, trembling and shaking, hugging yourself as you rocked back and forth whilst still tangled up in your sheets. You had hoped that you were quiet in your sleep, but the light knock on your door proved your hopeful wish otherwise.

"Y/n? You okay in there? Heard you scream sweetheart." Came the familiar, comforting voice of Steve Rogers, one of your fellow Avengers and also, one of your close friends in the tower.

Did you mention you were living in Stark tower, as you had the ability to levitate objects since you'd been born? SHIELD had been made aware of your being when you'd been born and started screaming your first cries, the reaction having been hospital supplies flying around the room. Nobody was seriously hurt, but everyone was nervous. 

By the age of three, the Avengers had agreed to help raise you in the safety of Stark Tower; as your parents had been killed in an accident shortly after you being born, and you were hard to keep track of in the foster care system. 

They'd been the only family you truly knew, but family nonetheless. Of course half of them had NO idea what they were doing raising a toddler, but you grew up to learn how to harness your powers.

Until puberty hit.

When you'd hit puberty, and things changed in your body, it was a very scary time. Cramps were much harsher than one would normally experience, bleeding heavier, hair growth thicker - you were mentally drained and physically exhausted, constantly crying and snapping at everyone who dared to approach you. 

One day you'd snapped so hard, all of the lights on the floor you'd been on had burst on the spot, and had to be replaced. After that, you'd been quarantined for the rest of your period. After a year of "quarantine" for your sporadic cycles, you'd managed to figure out better coping methods for your rage and had kind of gotten - for the most part - USED to the pain you had to face.

That had been when you were 13, now, three years later, things were hectic and stressful again. The ultrasounds you'd been going to get were worrying, and it honestly was seeming more and more real that you might not be able to have kids.

You'd been trying to find ways to cope - such as "Oh, I'm a mutant anyway, if I had a kid, it wouldn't be the best idea I might not know how to raise it" or "what if I get hit by a car and the kid is an orphan too and the family bloodline is just cursed with orphans" but none of it really helped, if you were being honest. 

"I'm okay Steve. Bad dream" You managed to reply, tears still threatening to fall. 

Steve clearly heard the quiver in your voice, and although you couldn't see his face in the dark, you had an inkling he was smiling sadly at your figure hiding under the covers. You finally sighed, giving up and crawling out of bed, padding barefooted to Steve and wrapping your arms around him, sniffling a little bit.

Steve hugged you gently, rubbing your back to try and soothe you, before gently leading you from your bedroom to the hallway, to the elevator to leave the floor that was all your own.

"Kitchen?" You asked, assuming he was going to try and make your favourite tea again. Steve smiled, shaking his head. He was hiding something, but you were honestly not feeling up to trying to pry it out of him. You simply trudged alongside him, the man who'd been like a father figure to you growing up; lost in your own thoughts as you following him down another hall once getting off the elevator.

"We've all kinda noticed how stressed you've been over this whole medical thing, kid...and uh...while I know that I, nor Buck, or Bruce, and really anyone except for Nat can related, we wanted to help cheer you up so..." Steve said, opening the door to the main living room where everyone usually hung out. 

You didn't even have time to wonder why everyone would be awake at this time, because as soon as you stepped into the room, you were greeted by a crowd of friendly smiles - all very sleepy, might you add, but friendly nonetheless. There was no pity in anyone's gaze, which was a relief, only eagerness to cheer you up. 

"Why are you guys losing sleep over me?" You asked, sounding kind of dopey. You were still pretty tired, waking up a bit more, but definitely still tired, so any reasonable question was going to sound ridiculous, while being phrased poorly of course.

"Kiddo, it's not losing sleep if it's a sleepover!" Tony exclaimed, looking like a kid on Christmas. The room was set up into a giant fort, kind of resembling the ones you used to make with Steve or Bucky when you were younger, only big enough to fit the entire gang in there, plus some room if Bruce went green in his sleep or something, which of course never happened.

You felt tears prickle in the corner of your eyes, and you sniffled a bit again. Everything these people continued to do for you, no matter how much of a bother you felt you were in them doing so, it really made you feel better about yourself and stilled any thoughts that might try to swamp your mind next.

"Guys...you're too cheesy but I love it, honestly." You managed, shooting Bucky a halfhearted glare when he came and quickly ruffled your already bed-tangled hair, but you quickly faded into a fit of giggles, walking over to choose a spot so everyone could settle in for the rest of the night. 

Bruce had conked out almost immediately, Tony of course using this as an excuse to drink until he passed out, cracking jokes about your past power experiences, like the time when you were 5 and sneezed, sending Director Fury flying across a kitchen. It had been even funnier simply because you had been drinking milk at the time of sneezing, and while Fury was sent flying, you also managed to sneeze out the milk all over Loki. 

Loki scowled at the memory, but after seeing you how with laughter, his eyes twinkled a bit and he winked at you, showing there were no hard feelings over the milk toddler disaster.

Soon, after rumbling about his babysitting adventures with you, Thor had fallen asleep, Loki soon following suit. Clint had been chuckling alongside everyone, cracking a few jokes about the time you'd tried cutting your hair yourself with sticky scissors, and practically had to shave it to fix it. He called you the team's little Hellraiser. 

Once Clint had fallen asleep as well, Steve passed out soon enough. Bucky was faced down on the couch, snoring heavily.

With all the boys asleep, that left you, Natasha, Maria, and Wanda, sitting and chatting. It was about 4am, and you were starting to droop a little.

"Rascal, I know you're worried for your test results and everything, but even if it's the worst possible news we'll still get through this together, okay?"

Maria said softly, using the nickname she had for years, snapping you out of drifting off. You managed a small smile, feeling like a needle was jabbing at your heart strings, trying to find the best way to sever it from it's arteries. 

"Just sucks if it is bad news, ya know?" You mumbled, shrugging a bit. 

"Kiddo, you're one tough cookie, and even if one day you adopt a kid - kinda like all of us did, we'll back you up and help you raise it, no matter what." Wanda added, squeezing your shoulder gently. You looked at Natasha, who had pursed her lips, looking a little sad.

"Nat?" You whispered, frowning slightly.

"I'm just thinking, I never thought, after you know...my past and all, I'd ever get the chance to raise a kid. And I'm just really proud that you're the one I was able to help raise, Y/n." She said softly, and this was honestly the most emotional you'd seen Nat since the series finale of How I Met Your Mother, something she always denied heavily crying at. You lunged over and hugged the fiery redhead tightly, clinging onto her like a koala would it's mother. Nat really had been the most steady mother figure in your life, and you knew she could relate to what you were facing right now. 

"Thank you Natasha" You whispered, hugging her before moving to curl up and fall asleep with the rest of them, falling into the first steady sleep you had since the last ultrasound. Natasha smiled as you slept, immensely proud of how strong you'd been throughout your life, and whether you knew it or not, she definitely admired how you could smile through all the pain and hardship you had faced, and it still be genuine at this point.

"Love you kiddo" She murmured, stroking your hair after Maria and Wanda had fallen asleep, soon going to sleep herself.

 

~Extended Ending~

Everyone slept until at least 3pm the next day, except for Tony, who stayed asleep until quarter to 5pm, when Clint had gotten sick of stepping over him to clean up; and dumped a bucket of ice water on Iron man's sleeping figure. 

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Roared Tony, chasing after Clint, losing him somewhere on the 22nd floor, going through security cameras in attempt to find him; you'd cleverly hidden him in one of the two only rooms with no cameras though, which was yours. 

You never did understand why Tony kept a camera in his own room, not till years later when you stumbled on one of the files of him saved, which was titled "Milk money" and involved him dry humping a milk crate.

You were blind and traumatized after that ordeal, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my lovely lovely best fanfic friend, theawesometoris32. She's going through some tough times and I thought this might cheer you up boo. ♥ Love ya SNOR ♥ c;


End file.
